


Like A Princess, Only Better

by violent_ends



Series: Involuntary Revelations [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Attempted Kidnapping, Cute Trixie Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Trixie Decker Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends
Summary: While at a street fair with Chloe and Lucifer, Trixie gets distracted and ends up wandering off without realizing it. An ill-intentioned stranger tries to take advantage of the situation to lure her away, and when Lucifer gets ahold of him, his eyes can't help but turn red.They look like rubies, Trixie thinks.[post-S4 and implied return from Hell; Trixie Devil reveal]





	Like A Princess, Only Better

The street fair is crowded and loud and full of lights, gleaming bulbs slowly swaying over the heads of people moving from one stall to the next, and Trixie is as happy as she can be. Mom and dad don’t fight anymore, like they used to, and Lucifer is back from his very long business trip during which he wasn’t even able to call or text, for some reason. Trixie really missed his enigmatic streams of emojis, during that time.

He looks happy, too, because her mom finally seems to be the kind of friend he needs (_girlfriend_, to be precise, because there is so, _so_ much kissing going on), and now he holds her hand when they walk side by side. Trixie remembers how hard it was to get him to do that. She’s older now, though, so she doesn’t need anyone to hold her hand like a baby. Still, it’s fun to touch him or hug him out of the blue to see him jump like a frightened rabbit, so she still does that sometimes.

The three of them skip from one stand to the next, to try street food and snacks from many different countries. Italian gelato is still her favorite, without question, but she tries to be open-minded. Her mom looks giddy and relaxed and she doesn’t even get mad when Lucifer smears a bit of chocolate on the tip of her nose (_Decker, the brown-nosed Detective!_ he singsongs). It’s just perfect. Trixie only wishes Maze was here too, so she could scare vendors into giving her extra portions of whatever she wants.

Then they try one of the shooting games. Lucifer decides it would be way too easy if mom was the one shooting, so he has a go at it instead. Turns out that he _sucks_.

“And yet you insist on being given a gun" her mother mocks him, shaking her head with her hands on her hips. “You can’t even win Trixie a stuffed dolphin.”

“I assure you, Detective, those ducks are sneaky little things! No running suspect would be that bloody stealthy!”

Trixie has no luck either, but when it’s time to throw circles on poles to try and win a goldfish, she nails it. All thanks to Maze, of course, who taught her how to throw knives at targets on the wall. Trixie reminds herself to call her later and let her know. Her mom isn’t thrilled at all at the prospect of feeding and taking care of the fish, but she takes the small bag full of water from the vendor and hands it over to her just the same, sighing.

“I'll call him Luci" Trixie declares, trying not to shake the bag too harshly as they keep walking.

“You’ll do no such thing, child" Lucifer comments, raising an eyebrow at her when he looks down, but Trixie knows her mom always has the last word so she’s pretty sure she’ll win the fight once she gets the chance to be alone with her.

Huge bubbles suddenly fill the air to her right, floating above stalls and lights and people until they pop, letting drops of soapy water land on the ground. Trixie decides she wants to see who is making them and learn how to do it, fascinated by the way the colors of the carnival rides reflect on the wavy surface of the bubbles, shining red and blue and pink. They remind her of glassy space helmets, and she chuckles to herself as she remembers the time she wanted to be president of Mars. Well, she hasn’t given up on that plan completely, but she knows she’ll have to wait for people to actually land on it first. All in due time.

“Mom, let’s go see who is making the bubbles!” she announces, then turns in their direction and weaves her way through the crowd. She’s just about to reach the source – an old man dressed like a circus acrobat, waving two sticks connected by a string after dipping them in a small plastic pool – when she turns around to point at him and realizes her mom and Lucifer didn’t follow. Did they not hear her? Maybe the music was too loud.

Trixie looks around, left and right and in front of her and behind her, but can’t seem able to find them. Which is very frustrating because Lucifer is, like, _super_ tall. Why do they get distracted so easily? Must be all that kissing. Can’t be healthy.

“Mom?” she calls, clutching the goldfish’s bag a bit tighter than before. “Lucifer?”

She walks back in the direction she came from, or so she thinks, because now the stalls all look the same. They still don’t reply when she calls out, so she decides to ask someone to help her look for them. She spots a woman with kids who seem to be her age and settles on her, sure that the stranger with the reassuring, motherly face will be willing to give her a hand (she knows she’s not supposed to talk to people she doesn’t know unless it’s an emergency, so she makes a point of being extra careful about her choice). But before she can take a step toward the woman, a new set of clothed legs blocks her view.

“Are you lost, sweetheart?” a man asks her, kneeling down slightly to look at her. He’s a bit older than Lucifer and dad and the hair on his head and the scruff on his face is not as well-kept as theirs. Well, Lucifer takes longer than a girl in the bathroom when he sleeps over and has to get ready in the morning, so maybe he’s not a good example to make comparisons.

“Yeah, I’m looking for my mom and her boyfriend" Trixie replies (oh, it’s so exciting to call Lucifer that, despite the situation she’s in). She mostly speaks out of politeness, because she still wants to get to that woman, but when she makes a move to peek at her beyond the man’s figure, she realizes that she left. Okay, she can find someone else, as long as it’s of her choosing.

“I’m a friend of your mom, I'll take you to her!” the man tells her with a smile.

_No, you’re not, and no, you won’t_, Trixie thinks, because she didn’t even mention her mother’s name and she’s never seen this person before. Mom barely goes out if not for work or sappy dates, so it’s not like she could have friends Trixie doesn’t know about. This is clearly a case of _random stranger who shouldn’t be trusted_, a scenario her mom has tried to warn her about many times to scold her when she sneaks out of the house, but Trixie is not sure what it is that evil random strangers might actually want from her.

Does he have a gun, like those people who broke into Lucifer’s awesome (so, so awesome) apartment? And if so, why do adults suddenly feel the need to shoot at her? Gee, it must be a bummer to be her mom and deal with these people _every day_.

Suspicious, frustrated, and frankly pissed off about being sidetracked and lied to so bluntly, Trixie starts to move away.

“Thank you, but I'll just keep looking" she informs him; he’s only making her waste _time_ and it’s starting to annoy her because she was having so much _fun_. She just wants to find them again, why does he have to make it even more difficult?

The man grabs her wrist and pulls. Luci's watery bag falls to the ground, and she distantly hopes it didn’t break. In the first few seconds, she thinks of screaming for help (like her mom told her to) but the move was so sudden that her body has tensed up as if frozen, as if the man is just dragging a bag behind him instead of her. So she pulls at his sleeve and at his hand with her free one, scratching him with her nails, but he walks so fast to cut through the crowd that she can barely keep up, her feet scrambling not to fall.

“Hey, let me _go_!” she finally manages to yell, but it happens just when they’re turning a corner that leads away from the fair and into an alley full of crates and equipment. Trixie figures she could just stop cooperating, so she plants her feet on the ground instead of walking along, but at this point they are barely even grazing the asphalt and the man pays her no mind as he keeps striding along, so intent on putting distance between them and the crowd that he’s barely looking at her.

Tears well up in her eyes as she briefly looks back behind her, seeing the bright and lively street get smaller and duller, making it impossible for anyone to hear her. Still, she tries. She screams at the top of her lungs, so loud and shrieking that the man finally stops to look at her, but his face is scary. He lifts a hand as if to slap her, and Trixie closes her eyes.

The slap never comes.

Instead, the man’s hand gets suddenly snatched away from around her wrist by something hard and heavy slamming him into the wall of the alley right next to her, the force of the push so strong that Trixie falls on her butt on the ground. Only then she opens her eyes, confused, to find the man pinned to the wall in mid-air, as if he's levitating. But it’s no magic wand holding him in place, no spell from any of her Harry Potter books.

It’s Lucifer.

His frame seems to be shaking as he keeps the man up with one hand around his neck, squeezing and making him gasp for air. The man's legs scramble against the wall and his hands try to pry Lucifer’s from around his throat, but Lucifer only lifts him higher. He looks angry, _so_ angry, as much as he was back when those men stepped in from the elevator, if not more.

“Be glad that the child is watching, ‘cause otherwise I would have ripped out your spine already” he says in a voice that isn’t really his, as if a roaring, growling animal is somehow speaking through him. The vibration of it shakes the ground under Trixie’s feet and palms and makes her gasp, along with the threat he just used to scare the man. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth, to imagine it, and she doesn’t know if it’s this that gets her crying or if she has all along.

“I'm- I'm sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” pleads the man, and it’s in this moment that Lucifer tilts his head to the side to speak closer to him, as if what he just heard infuriated him even more. Trixie can see his eyes, now. They are red.

“You’re _sorry_?” Lucifer asks with a bitter, crazy-sounding laugh, but he clearly isn’t waiting for an answer; his eyes are wide and flaming, so bright Trixie feels like they provide more light than the flickering lamp post overhead. “You think being sorry can make up for what you were trying to do?”

“I just- I just wanted to-"

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me what you wanted” Lucifer snarls, his nose almost touching the man’s face now. “I should kill you for the simple fact that you _touched_ her, but I'll let her mother deal with you.”

Lucifer suddenly releases the guy from his grip, but even before his body can touch the ground, he hits him with the back of his hand so hard that the man flies in the air in the opposite direction from Trixie and lands on the ground with a loud thump, to stay there. She flinches. The music from the fair is present but distant, and all she can really hear is the sound of her own hiccups and the slow, growling breaths coming out of Lucifer’s chest, his hands tightened into fists at his sides.

She curls into a ball on the ground, both of her arms covering her head, rocking back and forth like the stupid baby that she is because she should have known better, she should have turned to check that they had heard her before running off, she shouldn’t have replied to the man to begin with. Nothing else registers in her mind, not even Lucifer's weird voice and eyes, because he saved her and Trixie shouldn’t need _saving_ anymore.

Her line of sight is blocked by her own arms, but she can hear the rustling of fabric and feel Lucifer’s presence closer now, where he’s crouching down in front of her but without touching her.

“Offs- _Beatrice_,” she hears him say, his voice softer, making her full name sound even more serious than usual if that’s possible, “Beatrice, please, don’t be scared. It’s me. It’s still me.”

Trixie doesn’t fully understand what he means: yes, of course it’s him. Who else could it be? It takes her a moment to figure out that he’s talking about the way he acted, and looked. Which was kinda scary, especially the part about killing. That, she didn’t like hearing at all. The rest… well. The Devil must have some sort of superpower, right? Otherwise, what would be the difference from normal people? Trixie has been waiting for years for him to show her, and nothing. She was actually starting to fear he was lying all along.

She tentatively raises her head to peer up at Lucifer. His face looks like he’s in pain, his breath still rugged and a bit quicker than normal. He lifts a hand to touch her, but he seems scared to do it and leaves it hanging in the air, as if he expects Trixie to shy away from him. His eyes are dark again, and shiny with a tiny hint of tears pooling inside but not spilling out. Trixie’s reckless behavior made him sad and she absolutely can’t allow it.

“I'm sorry for running off" she tells him, sniffing and cleaning her nose and cheeks with her sleeve. “I didn’t mean to disappear and I tried to pull away, I'm-"

“You don’t have to apologize for him” Lucifer cuts her off in a stern, cold tone, his eyes hard again before his expression softens. “It’s not your fault, little urchin.”

Trixie basically jumps into his lap at the words, at the relief of being forgiven, her action rewarded with a startled gasp. The position is weird because Lucifer’s knees are in the way but she links her arms around his neck just the same. It takes him a moment to catch up, as usual (it’s the same for Maze so Trixie always assumed there is no hugging in Hell), but then he drops to his knees on the ground to wrap her in his arms, one hand on the back of her head.

“Hey, it’s okay" he tells her, and Trixie can feel the warmth of his voice from where her head is tucked in the crook between his neck and shoulder. “I will never let anything bad happen to you. Despite your pesky habit to leave sticky fingerprints all over my piano.”

And Trixie knows it already, even more after tonight, so she just nods silently against his chest. Then she feels him shifting, one of his arms leaving her, so she pulls back to see why.

“I’m texting your mother to let her know I found you and tell her where we are” he says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, the other arm still around her. “We split up to cover more ground. She must be worried sick.”

Trixie swallows at the thought of them searching for her, of her mother's face creased with worry. She hates when she’s sad or scared or upset. But before they are all reunited again, she needs to take this opportunity, the fact that she’s alone with Lucifer, to ask all the questions she has. She suspects she’s the only one who really believes him and she actually likes it that way. So she waits patiently for him to be done texting, and when his phone is back in his pocket, she speaks up.

“Lucifer? Why did your eyes turn red?”

Lucifer inhales sharply through his nose, pulling back to stare at her as if she’s a complicated jigsaw puzzle to solve.

“Oh. You saw them, then" he says slowly. “I thought as much but when you jumped me like a feral cat I assumed you… didn’t.”

Trixie giggles. Lucifer hates cats but still, she doesn’t feel offended.

“So, why did they?”

_And why did I never see them before?!_

He hesitates, then simply says, “Because I was angry.”

Oh, so that’s why. Lucifer never gets angry with her, and not even with her mother, or at least not in front of her. Makes sense.

“Mmm. Because you’re the Devil, like you always say.”

Lucifer gapes at her like a fish, which reminds her that she’ll have to look for the (now very appropriately named) goldfish she abandoned in a plastic bag on the ground.

“I…” he starts, then closes his mouth again, tilts his head to the side and furrows his brow. “Yes, child. I am.”

Cool, cool. Well, no surprise there, but now Trixie wants to know _everything_. The excitement at the fact that they can talk about it almost makes her forget the man still lying on the ground behind them, his hand around her wrist, how scared she felt before Lucifer arrived.

“And do they always get red, when you’re angry?” she asks. Lucifer’s expression shifts from quiet shock to plain wonder, a small smile spreading on his face. He seems more relaxed and Trixie can’t help but feel proud of being able to calm him down when he's upset.

“No, not always. Only when I'm _really_ angry” he answers, then pauses for a moment. “Or when someone tries to hurt a person I care about.”

His arm moves from behind her back to brush a lock of hair that escaped her ponytail in the haste, before he quickly catches himself and tucks it against his side. Trixie smirks, but lets it go.

“That’s pretty cool” she concedes, even though _cool_ doesn’t even begin to cover it. She could get him to dress as a vampire for Halloween and come trick-or-treating with her and he wouldn’t even need contact lenses.

Lucifer chuckles, shaking his head as he crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes have a new spark inside, the same they have when he pulls her to the side and asks her to help him prank or surprise her mom. Once, they wrapped the whole living room in toilet paper but when mom refused to get rid of it, Lucifer and Trixie ended up watching TV from a hole they tore in the white bundle the television had become, before cleaning everything up. It was _hilarious_.

“I suppose it is” the Devil agrees. Then silence settles between them for a moment too long: Trixie's mind wanders back to the unconscious man, and so do her eyes, widening when she spots him beyond Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer notices and shifts to the side, blocking the view.

“You don’t have to worry about him, Beatrice" he tells her, with a seriousness he rarely shows. “I promise you he'll never touch you again, and the Devil _always_ keeps his word.”

_Must be another superpower_, Trixie thinks (kind of a lame one, though). But then, she feels the need to ask something else instead.

“And no one else, either, right? ‘Cause mom will punish him like all the other bad men of the city?”

Lucifer’s smile widens, his eyes crinkling at the corners with pride and a tiny glint of mischief. He looks a bit like the Cheshire cat but if Trixie told him so, she’s not sure he'd take it well.

“Yes, darling. Yes, she will.”

He looks so pleased about it that Trixie starts to worry.

“But… what about you?” she asks, tilting her head to the side. He frowns.

“What about me?”

“You’re the Devil, and the Devil rules Hell. So, do you think he will go there?”

Something different changes Lucifer’s features, something hard to make out: sadness or worry or surprise or maybe all of them combined. When he replies, he sounds older, and Trixie finds herself wondering if he’s ever been a child, or if he’s actually a child who plays grown-up all the time.

“I'm quite sure he will, urchin. But such matters shouldn’t concern you. Why are you asking?”

She fidgets, shuffling her feet for a moment.

“Because when you get upset, sometimes you take things very personally. I don’t want you to go down there when he goes. I want you to stay here.”

Lucifer chokes on something that sounds like a chuckle but also like a sob at the same time. His eyes shine like two tiny stars.

“Oh, Beatrice. I don’t plan on leaving any time soon, believe me.”

“Good” Trixie says around a sigh of relief, because she’s not sure she could stand another long trip of his. Wait, so maybe the last wasn’t a business trip after all? Boy, she wishes people would just tell her things straight.

“Monkey!” comes her mom’s voice, and in an instant Trixie is scooped up in her embrace like when she was little, but she doesn’t mind. “Baby, are you okay?”

“Yes, mom" she says, but the terror in her mother’s voice and the way she feels her shaking tell her to hug her tighter anyway, with her arms squeezing around her neck. Her mom kisses the top of her head, but keeps trembling. Trixie decides the only way to make her feel better is to crack a joke.

“You should have seen me there, I handled it like a pro. Oh, and Lucifer helped.”

She hears him snort from where he’s now standing to the side, and her mom chuckles. Trixie for the win, as usual.

“I can attest to that, Detective” Lucifer quips, latching onto her idea and rolling with it. “Your spawn makes quite the devilish sidekick.”

“No surprise there" Trixie’s mom says as she slowly lowers her back to the ground, before staring at her with a very serious face, hands on her shoulders. “I’m going to handcuff that man and call it in. You stay here with Lucifer, okay?”

Trixie nods. Mom and Lucifer exchange one of those deep meaningful looks that don’t seem to say anything on the outside, but last as if they’re having a whole conversation in their heads. Another one of Lucifer’s superpowers, maybe, or is that what happens when people fall in love? Trixie assumes it’s the latter when Lucifer reaches out and cups her mom’s cheek with his hand. Her mother kisses his palm and takes that same hand to squeeze it, before walking in the direction of the man’s quietly breathing body.

Lucifer watches her go with a sad smile, but when his gaze lands on the man again, he grits his teeth and his eyes turn red again for a fraction of a second, not even the time to blink. Trixie can see her mom with one knee on the man’s back and her phone between her face and shoulder, and knows she won’t have much time to ask before she comes back.

“Lucifer, can you show me the eyes again? Or do I have to do something bad to make it happen?”

The question startles him, waking him from some distant thought. He turns around toward her and looks down, puzzled.

“No, I could just show you. But… why?”

She gestures with her index finger for him to come closer, and when he crouches down again, she answers him in a whisper, secret and plotting.

“I didn’t see them properly and I want to” she tells him, cupping one side of her mouth with one hand. Behind her, the familiar reds and blues of police cars let her know her window is closing, so she urges Lucifer with a pointed, encouraging look when he hesitates, his breath stuck in his throat. It’s like he’s scared of being rejected or made fun of and Trixie doesn’t get why he would ever be ashamed of something so amazing, but then again, kids look at her in a weird way when she says she likes to throw knives and that is amazing too. Sometimes, people just don’t undertand.

His face is very close to hers now, so when he closes his eyes, steadies himself and opens them again, Trixie can see the red clearly instead of catching a glimpse of it from the side. It’s lighter in the center and darker around the edge, and it _moves_, dancing like a flame in a fireplace. Lucifer’s face is scrunched up in worry, the lines of his face hard and tense, his knuckles white where his hands are closed into fists in his lap. He looks… scared. And Trixie doesn’t like it on him. It doesn’t suit him.

“They are so pretty” she says in a dreamy sigh, carnival lights and bubbles forgotten, because nothing else can compare to the way they glow, and now she feels even more stupid for chasing those watery reflections when she had this in front of her nose this whole time. “They look like rubies from those big necklaces, you know, the ones of queens and princesses.”

The red disappears, like a switch being turned off, just in time before the first officers pass them by to go help her mom. Trixie knows she will probably have to tell them what happened and she doesn’t like the idea at all, but for now, she focuses on the relief on Lucifer’s face and the amusement in the way he arches one eyebrow at her.

“Must you compare everything to what princesses have, one way or the other?”

She crosses her arms, mentally scolding him for being so difficult.

“Well, they have the best things, so maybe you should just accept the compliment.”

He chuckles, the sound light and young again.

“Fair enough. Thank you, small human.”

When her mom comes back, she tells Trixie they’ll have to go to the station tomorrow. It means dad will find out and get all worried, too, which she hates, but there is nothing she can do to avoid it. The man is escorted into a police car as they watch from the side, and seeing him walk again makes her flinch, but Lucifer places one hand on her head and gently moves her behind his leg to shield her just in time for her not to see his face. Trixie doesn’t think Lucifer has ever voluntarily touched her as much as tonight and it makes her feel too fragile, but if from now on he will accept her hugs more willingly, she can count that as a win out of this disaster of a night.

Her mom doesn’t let go of her hand when they walk back to her car, and Trixie doesn’t have it in her to ask about the fish, because honestly, it’s about time they go home. She assumes it will be like this for a long time, that her mom will basically never let her out of her sight again until she goes to college or something, but she doesn’t feel like blaming her for now: on the contrary, she welcomes it. She just wants to feel safe again.

“Lucifer, can you drive?” her mom asks him when they reach the parked car. She sounds tired. “I want to sit in the backseat with Trixie.”

“Of course, love" Lucifer replies, accepting the keys from her hand. He kisses her on the lips for a brief moment and when her mom smiles into it, Trixie decides she hates seeing them smooching a bit less than before.

They settle in the center of the backseat as Lucifer starts to drive away: mom sits at an angle so that Trixie can stay in her lap, her back pressed to her mother’s chest with the Detective's arms wrapped around her smaller frame. They hug her tight as kisses keep being pressed to her hair, more to soothe mom herself than her daughter, Trixie thinks, because now that they are leaving she feels kind of okay. Lucifer keeps watching them silently from the rearview mirror while he drives. It’s going to take at least another half hour and none of them seem to know what to say.

After roughly ten or fifteen minutes, her mother’s grip relaxes slightly and her breath quiets down, and Trixie realizes she fell asleep with her cheek on top of her head. It’s a bit uncomfortable but she finds she has no intention to move. Lucifer’s eyes soften when they focus on them again, but he doesn’t take the opportunity to speak; Trixie, instead, now knows that any chance to ask her secret questions absolutely can’t go to waste.

“Hey, Lucifer?” she addresses him, staring at the small part of him she can see in the rearview mirror, which happens to be his eyes.

“Yes, offspring?” he says with his usual note of mild annoyance, but Trixie sees right through it, she always has.

“Can you teach me how to do it? Everyone at school would freak out, it would be _awesome_!”

She remembers the very first time she met Lucifer, and the way that mean girl cried and ran away from the hallway after he crouched down in front of her. Was this the reason? If so, Trixie has a _lot_ of bullies to teach a lesson to. But Lucifer chuckles and shakes his head, and even before he answers, she knows the possibilities of her learning are very scarce. It sucks to be human, she sulks.

“Sorry dear, it doesn’t work that way” he says, confirming her suspicion. “And even if it did, I'm fairly sure your mother would kill me.”

Trixie distantly wonders why is it that the Devil can be killed, but no, of course he means it as a joke. Still, a reassurance won’t do any harm.

“No, she wouldn’t. She’s way too into you” she reveals, then shifts slightly to look back and make sure her mom is still asleep. “Sometimes she gets all dreamy when she talks about you and dad and I are like _Bleaaah_. It’s cute, though.”

Lucifer’s eyes, although not red, light up with that glint of mischief again, but they look playful instead of serious.

“Oooh, perceptive, are we? That’s a juicy piece of information that will _certainly_ come in handy!” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Well done, you sneaky little minx! You truly are a Detective in the making!”

Trixie shrugs – well, as much as she can from inside the vice she finds herself in.

“I try. I learned from the best.”

“Yes, you did” he counters without missing a beat. They both stay silent for a while, city lights streaming past them in the night. Trixie feels restless instead of tired, but Lucifer beats her before she can ask any more questions.

“Beatrice, are you alright?” he whispers, studying her as much as he can without getting too distracted to drive. “With everything?”

Trixie thinks about it for a moment, and isn’t entirely proud of the answer when it comes out.

“Yeah, I guess. But… do you think I can sleep in mom's bed tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

She sees Lucifer flinching, can almost hear it; his face falls a little but she’s not sure of the reason behind it.

“Oh” he says, swallowing. “Don’t worry, I'll take the couch, or go home. You can have your mother all to yourself, I'm sure she wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Now Trixie understands. He thinks she doesn’t want him there. That she’s upset because of _him_, on top of the rest. Didn’t he hear all her excited questions?

“But… why wouldn’t you be there, too?” she asks him, not liking the confusion on his face when he frowns. He doesn’t always sleep at the house but tonight he was supposed to, because tomorrow is her dad’s turn to spend time with her and Lucifer always jumps at the opportunity to stay alone with her mom and do… well, things they think she doesn’t understand, but she does. Ugh.

“Well, I thought… You… You’re not scared? Of me?”

“Should I be?”

She sees his shoulders tensing on the seat, and glimpses his hands gripping the steering wheel, as if the implication offended him.

“No. Never.”

“Then why did you ask me?”

Honestly, why is he making it sound so complicated when it’s simple? Trixie doesn’t get why adults have to constantly overthink _everything_. It’s annoying. And apparently not even the Devil is immune to it.

“I don’t know" Lucifer admits quietly. Trixie figured as much.

*

She lies down under the covers between mom and Lucifer, the same way she used to do when she was little so that her parents could comfort her from a bad dream. What happened tonight was real, though, so she figures she is allowed to avoid sleeping alone in her bed if she doesn’t feel like it. They turn the light off and her mom’s arm finds its way around her waist again, to keep her close. Trixie settles in contentedly and lets her mom be the big spoon, turning to face Lucifer. It’s dark, so she doesn’t know if he’s asleep, but after a while she is at least sure that her mom is.

“Lucifer?” she whispers. “Lucifer, are you awake?”

“There really is no way to turn you off, is there?” he whispers back, and as Trixie’s eyes adjust, she can see that his are closed, as if that will be enough for her to stop bothering him now that she’s allowed to ask stuff about him. She decides to ignore the question, and his naive attempt at being left alone.

“So, what else can you do? Like, do you have super strength like the Hulk?”

He sighs.

“Yes.”

“Do you read people’s minds?”

“Sort of.”

“Can you turn invisible?”

“No.”

“Can you fly?”

“Yes.”

“Can you- wait, you can _fly_? So, will you take me along?”

“Nope.”

Trixie feels like she’s run out of questions and lets the silence settle for a moment. She hears Lucifer’s breath getting even and thinks he might be dozing off, but then she realizes she isn’t quite satisfied.

“Lucifer? Lucifer! Lucifer, show me the eyes again!”

“Oh, bloody _hell_” he groans, eyelids still down, and for a moment Trixie assumes he's not going to give her what she wants.

But in the end, two rubies appear in the dark, her own princess jewels shining – not to be worn around her neck, but to be cherished in a treasure chest.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on my Devil reveals! Initially I thought of making Trixie's a bit lighter and funnier, but somehow it wasn't working out for me, plus I love me some good ol' protective/angry out of his mind/red-eyed Lucifer. Hope you still enjoyed it! Cheers ❤


End file.
